bookspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bluford High Series
Welcome to Bluford High. This widely acclaimed teen series set in an urban high school features engaging, accessible writing and appealing, contemporary storylines # " Lost and Found "(2002) by Anne Schraff= Someone is stalking me: Darcy Wills is in big trouble. And she does not know where to turn for help. First there was the mysterious stranger who started following her. Then there was the threatening note left on her desk at Bluford High School. And now her sister has disappeared. Forced into a desperate race against time, Darcy must take action to save her sister--and her fragile family--before it is too late. # "A Matter of Trust" (2002)cby Anne Schraff= Betrayed by a friend: In grade school, Darcy Wills and Brisana Meeks were close friends. But all that changed at Bluford High when Darcy started hanging out with the "zeros ", a group of students Brisana despises. Now the two friends are bitter rivals, and the tension between them is getting worse. For a while, Darcy tries to stay calm, ignoring her old friend's daily taunts. But when she learns that Brisana is after her boyfriend Hakeem Randall, Darcy knows she must do something. But what? # "Secrets in the Shadows"(2002) by Anne Schraff= No way out: Roylin Bailey is living a nightmare--and it's all his fault. It started when the new student, Korie Archer, arrived in his history class. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and unlike most people at Bluford High, she seemed to like him. But when he tried to impress her, he made a terrible mistake. Now one of his friends is gone, and someone is out to destroy him. Caught in a tightening web of lies and threats, Roylin is desperate for a way out. # "Someone To Love Me"(2002) by Anne Schraff= in the arms of danger: At first, Bobby Wallace was everything Cindy Gibson hoped her. He was friendly, seemingly mature, and handsome-- the perfect escape from her problems at school and even bigger problems at home. But then, Bobby starts behaving strangely and Cindy gets scared. Hiding her concerns from her friends and her distracted mother, Cindy soon finds herself in the worst trouble of her life. # "The Bully"(2002) by Paul Langan= Taking on a bully: A new life, new school, new bully. That's what Darrell Mercer faces when he and his mother move from Philadelphia to California. After spending months living in fear, Darrell is faced with a big decision. He can either keep running from this bully, or find some way to fight back # "The Gun/Payback" (2002)cby Paul Langan= Payback time: Tyray Hobbs wants revenge. Weeks ago, he was one of the most feared students in Bluford High. But then Darrell Mercer publicly humiliated him, and Tyray has lost his reputation. To get it back, he must take down Darrell. But how? With a broken hand, a troubled family and no friends in sight, Tyray 's options are limited. And when the kids he once bullied start threatening him, his world completely unravels. Desperate to settle the score and regain respect, Tyray sees only one solution to his problem--a gun. # "Until We Meet Again"(2002) by Anne Schraff= A cruel summer: The summer was supposed to be different. With the school year over, Darcy Wills looked forward to the best time of her life. But her plans are shattered by a series of unexpected events. First, horrible news threatens to rip her boyfriend Hakeem away. And then someone new enters her life, leaving Darcy in a world of confusion. Before the summer ends, Darcy makes a choice that profoundly change her, and a beloved piece of her world is lost forever. # "Blood Is Thicker" (2004) by Paul Langan and D.M. Blackwell= Pushed too far: Hakeem Randall can't take it anymore. First, he learns that his father is sick and his parents can no longer afford their home. Then he finds out he has to leave his friends from Bluford High and move in with his uncle in faraway Detroit-- where he has to share a bedroom with his moody, secretive cousin Savon. Once childhood friends, he and Savon have since grown apart. Now, they are ready to go to war with each other, and the outcome of the battle promises to change their lives forever. # "Brothers In Arms" (2004) by Paul Langan and Ben Alirez= Life on the edge: Martin Luna is in deep trouble. Just months ago, a horrible tragedy took his little brother, and it threatens to take him too. On one side are his desperate mother, a friendly teacher at Bluford High School, and a pretty girl named Vicky. On the other are his old neighborhood and his hunger for revenge. Torn between the two, Martin stands at a crossroad with his life hanging in the balance. Which way will he go? # "Summer of Secrets"(2004) by Paul Langan= The truth hurts: Darcy Wills needs help. A frightening ordeal at the end of the school year has turned her world upside down. And her parents, distracted by problems at home, don't seem to notice her troubles. With her ex-boyfriend miles away in Detroit and her beloved grandmother gone, Darcy is more alone than ever. Unable to deny the painful truth she's been hiding, Darcy turns to her remaining friends only to discover one of them has an even bigger secret. Now, forced into a crisis beyond her control, Darcy must take a stand for herself--and for her friend. Only one thing is certain--when the dust settles, Darcy will never be the same. # "The Fallen" (2007) by Paul Langan= a world of trouble: Martin Luna's world is crumbling. A fight threatens to end his sophomore year at Bluford High School, but at home, things are even worse. Frankie, the most feared homeboy from his neighborhood is hunting him. Alone and with time running out, Martin makes a desperate choice. Will it save him or destroy him? # "Shattered"(2007) by Paul Langan= no more lies: Darcy Wills is desperate. A painful secret is ruining her closet friendships at Bluford High School. And an even deeper lie is tearing her family apart. Unwilling to lose the people she loves, Darcy must confront her past and the truth. # "Search For Safety" (2007) by John Langan= Living a nightmare: There's no escape for Ben McKee. For weeks, he's covered the bruises on his body. He's even lied to his teachers and new friends at Bluford High School. But the trouble in Ben's house isn't going away. And if he doesn't act soon, it could swallow him and his mother forever. # "No Way Out" (2009) by Peggy Kern= Nowhere to run: Bluford freshmen Harold Davis works for the neighborhood drug dealer Londell James, so he can pay his grandmother's hospital bills # "Schooled"(2009) by Paul Langan= This game's for real: Bluford freshmen Lionel Shepard struggles to work in school, so he can play basketball # "Breaking Point" (2011)by Paul Langan and Karyn Langhorne Folan= A house of pain: Bluford sophomore Vicky Fallon struggles to deal with her family's issues # "The Test" (2011) by Peggy Kern= Carrying a secret: 16 year old Liselle Mason struggles to deal with being pregnant # "Pretty Ugly" (2011) by Karyn Langhorne Folan= This means war: Bluford freshmen Jamee Wills doesn't know what to do about junior Vanessa Peirce when she and her friends take a picture of her and Angel McAllister # "Promises To Keep" (2013)by Paul Langan=Everyone's enemy: Tyray Hobbs tries to fix all of the mistakes he's made in school and at home # "Survivor" (2013)by Paul Langan= a secret pain: Tarah Carson tries to avoid her Uncle Rudy when he returns for a family reunion # "Girls Like Me" (2016)by Tanya Savory= Living a lie: Eighth grader Angel McAllister doesn't know what to do when her best friend Sharice Bell finds out her dark secret Category:Content Category:Goosebumps books Category:Book Series Category:Book series Category:Books